


Ready Player Three

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Post-Outbreak, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Ela has a little secret that she's not too keen about.





	1. Chapter 1

Three minutes was too damn long a wait. Ela held her legs to her chest as she sat on the bathroom floor of the GSG-9 quarters. She had bribed Monika to keep Dom, Elias, and Marius out while she did the test. As long as she assured her that she would pay up afterwards Monika had asked zero questions as to why. The Polish woman knew if she used her own quarters she would have to explain to Yumiko and Taina why she was hogging their shared bathroom. Biting her lip as she checked her watch to disappointment. She still had a minute left before she would know if her life would be changing. The wait was agonizing as she knew if it was positive there were quite a few people who would need to be told.

The watch alarm beeped and she hastily grabbed the test from the counter. Deep breaths she told herself as she prepared to check if it was one or two lines. Looking down at the test had Ela going pale, her hands shaking as she saw the two lines of a positive pregnancy test. Quickly setting the test back down, she pulled up her shirt to look at her toned stomach in the mirror. There was a growing child in her stomach and she was scared. Dom and her had never discussed kids when they got married but they had a few scares before. This time however they would be paying for their impatience. She knew it wasn't just Dom who would need to know. Meghan and Marius would be affected too if she decided to keep the kid. This was all too much. She needed Gustave to confirm everything and he could keep his mouth shut well enough.

If this was going to be a thing there was only one person who knew just how she felt. One she had been avoiding in order to back away from her father's influence. Zofia had been her rock as a kid but once she was gone it had gone all down the drain. She needed her sister there but how to approach her was up in the air. She knew Zofia would drop everything to help her but did it come at a price? They had warmed up the icy barriers a little in the past year especially since she had been a witness to her and Dom's marriage. This was different. This was a family affair. She had tried to be a decent enough aunt to Renata but being a mother was much different. She had watched Zofia crumble from afar as she hid her pregnancy from the public and their father.

Grabbing the test, not wanting to have someone get the wrong idea, Ela headed towards her sister's base quarters. Zofia's husband was still part of GROM and was back in Poland with his squad for a mission. Zofia had taken the time to spend it with Renata and catch up on paperwork. Ela approached the room, eyes on the impending doorway as she got close. Her hand paused a second above the doorknob,not quite sure how this would go. Renata was at school so it would only be them. Opening the door, Ela spied her older sister at her desk in what had to be the most mom looking attire. Would that be her life soon? Zofia glanced up and broke her train of thought as she commented, “This is certainly a surprise. Come on in, Ela. I was just finishing a report for the Venice mission. What can I do for you?”

Zofia gestured to the comfy sofa before grabbing a couple glasses of whiskey. Ela gulped. No alcohol for nine months if she decided to keep the child. Closing the door behind her and taking a seat, her sister handed her the glass before joining her. The glass was held between her two hands, eyes glancing at it while she fumbled with her words. The positive test felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket the longer she kept silent. “Zo, I made a mistake. Well Dom and I you see...” her words trailing off as she felt herself shake. Wordlessly Zofia downed her own glass before setting it aside to grab Ela's. Before the younger Bosak sister could protest, Zofia gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks. “When are you due and does Dom know yet?” Ela's eyes widened with disbelief and Zofia's lips curled into a smirk. “Oh don't start, Ela. I know you. You normally would have drank much sooner and I know you don't come to me unless you have fucked up badly. I'm a mother and well I get it. It's scary as all hell.”

All Ela could do was hug her older sister tightly and cry. “I can't do this. I...please come with me to talk with Gustave. I need to be sure before I end things. I can't tell Dom yet,” her whispers filled with a pleading tone. They didn't move for awhile but eventually went in search of the good doctor. The sister's found Gustave in his office far from alone. Ryad seemed intent on making his boyfriend take a break from paperwork and had succeeded. The medic sat at his desk while the Spaniard massaged his shoulders and murmured soft words in Spanish. A knock on the door drew their attention and caused Ryad to pause. “Gus needs a break, my lovely ladies. He has been-” “I appreciate the help, Ryad but I would like to know what they need first. They don't normally congregate together. How might I help you two? The sisters exchanged a glance before Zofia spoke, “It's something private and well we would both prefer that we talk with just you, Gustave. It is something we need to hurry with.” Ryad gave his boyfriend a kiss and bid them farewell before leaving them alone with Gustave.

The French medic sat up in his seat, gesturing to the chairs opposite for the sisters to sit on. Once seated he asked, “What seems to be the problem? Just note I'm not a psychiatrist so I'm a bit less qualified in that area.” Zofia nudged her sister, causing Ela to blurt out, “I think I might be pregnant!” Gustave raised an eyebrow in surprise, asking, “I thought I told you and Dom last time to practice safe sex. Birth control isn't a foolproof method. It's why proper condom use is key.” Ela knew instantly the moment that they had essentially created the child in her. It had been the night of the banquet, the American president had been hosting an event in honor of the five year mark of their stop of the attack on Bartlett University. The operators had been given the full hero treatment. The look of Dominic Brunsmeier in a tux with a trimmed beard had been a turn on in her eyes. They had snuck off to the bathroom in the crowd, thankful that her dress was not torn in the event. Few could say that they had fucked in the home of a government official while he had no clue. They had returned slightly more dishevelled than before but only a few others gave them a side eye hinting they knew what had happened. It had been spontaneous but a once in a lifetime experience. Apparently it had also caused a small inconvenience in the form of a fetus in her womb.

Knowing he wouldn’t get any answers, Gustave reluctantly led them to the exam room to perform the ultrasound. Zofia didn’t leave her side even when the inevitable heartbeat was heard, causing Ela to tear up. That was her baby. The baby she had wanted to dispose of so easily less than an hour prior. Now she was having her own doubts. Her sister had reassured her that she would support either decision and Gustave seemed ready to plan an appointment for the abortion. After the procedure was finished and she slid the front of her shirt down, Gustave asked softly, “Would you like me to schedule an appointment with a colleague to terminate? If so I will not be informing your husband unless you so wish me to. I’m estimating you are only a few weeks along at the moment but I do need to inform you that you only have a short time before the choice to keep is permanent.” Without looking at the medic, the younger Polish woman stated bluntly, “I will not be needing to schedule an appointment. If you both will excuse me I need to find my husband and inform him he’s to be a father.”

With that Ela found herself walking into the rec room to see her husband and his boyfriend curled up on the couch. SHe halted and suddenly she felt sick. Not only was her decision affecting her but it would affect both Marius and Meghan. Her girlfriend had already said that her work was her life and kids wouldn’t be in the plan until she had served long enough. It had come with being the very first female Navy SEAL. The weight on her shoulders was heavy and she didn’t dare make people think she was a bad pick. Thankfully her girlfriend was on a mission with Craig and a few others in Turkey. It made the situation a little bit more manageable. Dom glanced up just in time to see her staring, giving her a confused look. She could feel the trembles as she bit her lip, nodding towards the door. If she spoke now she would break down. Not the best way to inform her husband of everything. Dom told Marius that he would be back and that Ela needed him earning his wife a worried look from Marius. If anything had happened since the intervention it was that both Meghan and Marius started to spend more time with their lover’s spouse in effort to make things easier. It had seemed to work as now Meghan and Dom held drinking contests and bets while Marius had been slowly teaching Ela German so she could surprise Dom someday. 

Dom led the way to the room they had started sharing when together in the German’s quarters, locking the door behind him to avoid Elias and Monika walking in and interrupting their talk. Ela found herself sitting on the bed while Dom pulled a chair from the desk up and sat down facing her. His hands found hers as he whispered calming words in German. The trembling calmed a little as she was finally able to look her husband in the eye. The love and worry very apparent in his expression. Taking a deep breath and allowing it to leave her mouth first, Ela asked her husband, “What would you say to maybe making our family a little bigger?” The German looked confused for a second before he realized what she was asking of him. Confusion grew as he asked back, “Are you? I mean are we having a kid? Please don’t be joking with me, Ela.” The almost genuine glee as he asked her sealed the decision she had made. The Polish woman smiled softly and nodded. “I got confirmation just a bit ago from Gustave. You’re gonna be a daddy.” Not waiting for her to continue speaking, Dom pulled her into a fast kiss, hands cradling her stomach as he pulled away. Kneeling in front of her, he whispered to her stomach, “I promise that I will be the best dad ever. Don’t let Uncle Elias tell you otherwise. He’s a bit off his rocker these days after all. You already have enough crazy from your mom and dad. Especially your mother. I mean she does like to fuck- OW!” Ela smacked him on the shoulder hard. “No telling our child about how they were conceived or cursing around them. We are already the worst people to be parents. Thankfully we have people around here that will help with that.” 

It wasn't meant as self hate but truth as the Polish woman knew out of all the ops minus a few, they were the least prepared to have a kid. Both lived with their demons haunting them and fought back against the world. She had seen what having a kid had changed others in Rainbow. Instead of war stories, Mike showed off pictures of his and Vicente's daughter. Elena had stepped back from missions and took over as head of the engineering team so she could be a stay at home mother most days. Zofia and her husband took turns of active duty but maintained their relationship with Renata despite all the missions they both led. Ela and Bandit were valued because they were willing to take the riskier operations in order to allow the others to stay home safe. Now with a kid that would prove more difficult. Ela had done so much to prove she was worthy of being in Rainbow on her own merit but she knew a kid would not diminish her efforts. Others had proved that theory wrong already.

Dom rose up and sat next to her on the bed, cuddling her close. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered in her ear, “I love you and I will be here for this kid. Maybe having one will be good for us.” Ela hummed in agreement and snuggled into his chest more. It was then that Dom's phone decided to beep with a message. As he glanced over he saw it was from Marius, asking if Ela was okay and if they both needed anything. He quickly typed that things were fine but left out the full details. They would have to tell him soon but for now Ela would need to have proper time to wrap her head around things. For now they just needed to be together and enjoy the moment.

Little did Dom know that soon enough the events of New Mexico would be throwing them all into madness. Marius crash landing and the ensuing chaos with the doctor pushed back their plans on telling him and Meghan. Ela knew Dom needed to be there for Marius so she spent the next month trying to hide her small bump and wait for the all clear. In the meantime she had volunteered to help watch the twins for Elena while she tried to get some much needed sleep. Alex being in the thick of things at Eliza's request was not allowing for her to get much rest as she worried. Zofia used the chance to help as well, teaching Ela how to care for babies with each day. Valuable knowledge indeed for the future. The secret she kept however was soon not a big secret for Elena noticed the slight habit changes and asked her casually one day only to get a very shocked Ela in return. She had promised to stay quiet but encouraged she tell Meghan and Marius soon as the latter was released from the hospital if on bed rest in the German quarters and the former was finally off mission.

It took a visit to Marius by both Ela and Meghan to tell the full story. Dom was lying next to Marius, being his rock as he fought back nightmares every time he got some sleep. Ela knew the importance of fighting those demons all too well. Ela and Meghan sat at the foot of the bed, Meghan taking the chance to ask, “How's the leg, Streicher? From what Monika tells me you certainly love telling the story of how you heroically walked out all by yourself.” The gentle teasing earned a chuckle and blush from the pilot. “Contrary to whatever Monika tells you I did not do everything myself. My leg is recovering and Gustave says I'll be able to graduate to crutches tomorrow.” Ela glanced over at Dom while the two continued to banter and gave him a nod to get Marius’ attention.

A quick kiss to his boyfriend's neck made the pilot pause, giving Dom a chance to say, “Ela and I have some news for you and Meghan and we need you to listen to what we have to say. I promise it's nothing bad but something we want you both involved in if you feel comfortable with it.” Marius raised an eyebrow and scoffed saying back, “I'm not gonna have a foursome if that is what you are asking. No offense ladies but naked woman lose the mood for me fast.” Dom had to laugh at that before whispering, “If we were having a foursome don't you think I would be asking Mark and James for some fun again?” Marius blushed even harder at the mention of that night they had had not long before New Mexico. Ela knew she needed to get the discussion back on track and with an eager Meghan waiting for the story she continued where her husband left off, “It is something far from sexual but something that does mean all four of us involved if you two choose to be. We would have told you sooner but New Mexico happened and we wanted Marius recovered before we asked this of you. I'm pregnant and well we want you in the child's life as much as you wish to be. Dom and I have accepted this reality and would hope neither of you are angry about this decision. We would understand if-” “Do you still love us both?” Ela turned to see a pensive Meghan asking the question. Dom turned to the blonde and nodded saying, “I may not have wanted kids yet but I'm not going to run when life throws curveballs.”

For a woman who enjoyed being a cool aunt figure to the Rainbow children, Meghan had never wanted a stable family life. The fact she was willing to work with them both was certainly a happy surprise for the married couple. However that still left Marius and his own thoughts on the whole thing. The pilot looked down at the bed before him as he let his thoughts run about. Finally he spoke saying, “I’m not going away. I have lost way too many family to run now from more. Just...give me time to wrap my head around this whole thing. I need to think about how I’m gonna help out. Am I just gonna be an uncle or are we gonna be honest with the kid from the get go about what I am to Dom?” Ela nodded at Dom, knowing perfectly well this was his territory in the discussion. “I want the kid to see you as another parent. I don’t wanna lie to my kid about his or her family. I promise you both that you will be to the kid whatever you want to be.” 

Marius nodded as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend, happy that his fears were being addressed. Meanwhile Meghan and Ela were very much the same, reassuring one another that things would be okay. Or at the very least they hoped it would be. They fought terrorists for a living. Anything could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela finally finds out what it is like to have a kid

The following months went relatively uneventful as people slowly learned about Ela’s condition, people not able to keep their mouths shut about internal gossip. Ela mourned her pre pregnancy figure but it was hard for her to complain about it whenever Dom woke up and said good morning to their unborn child she lost all train of thought. The German had taken to reading parenting guides in his free time and eventually he sat down with Vicente, Mike, and Alex to ask them for father advice. All had been eager to help as Ela had been given more than enough advice by her sister and Elena. It would be a struggle sure but not only were the others happy to help, Meghan and Marius had stepped up to the plate in their very own way.

Dom and Ela had finally been looking into a apartment that they could have privacy to raise their kid with and their other significant others had pitched in to help them find a decent three bedroom to make their own personal needs easier. One master, one nursery, and one room for if one of them had a guest over. That had been the quickly made rule. No sleeping in their personal bed with someone else. Especially when their kid got older. They were not gonna confuse them further with what the relationships were until they could properly comprehend what they had going on. Ela had been firm on it and the other three quickly agreed. 

The first few months were certainly the easiest but once she hit the second half of her second trimester, Ela was already done. Her emotions ran wild as she was found often enough either wanting to fight everybody or crying over the fact she forgot something simple. Dom took her mood swings in stride but even he knew that an angry pregnant Ela put the fear of God in him. The only mood he was benefitting from was her increased libido with the only problem being he struggled to keep up with her. There were only so many times he could drop whatever he was doing in a day cause she asked for it. It was weird. Before she had gotten pregnant, Dom had been very assure of the fact that he would enjoy this kind of need from her but now he knew just how foolish he had been. Not even Meghan had been able to help and she was younger than him. He was pushing fifty and this was affecting the denial of such information. At least Ela seemed to not mind as much, reassuring him.

Everything was prepared early, knowing that they had to be ready for anything. After what had happened to Elena everyone was on high alert whenever Ela went into town. Never allowed to go alone anymore, Rainbow had learned their lesson. Six had made it mandatory for her trips places to be reported. Only Dom and Meghan knew the extent of her annoyance but both were pro the decision. One night in bed, Ela while curled up with Dom commented, “I love you and our unborn child but this baby has made everyone into non biological helicopter parents. It is driving me nuts. I just want our baby out now so everything can go back to normal and I don’t have to remind Taina once more that she doesn’t need to be my bodyguard everywhere.” Dom who had one arm around her and the other was dedicated to reading a book about baby care seemed to sense his wife’s need for reassurance that things were necessary. Bookmarking his page and setting the book on the nightstand, he turned to face Ela. Using his now free hand to caress her swollen stomach, Dom simply replied, “I know you might not want it but it’s important. I saw how Alex was in regards with Elena’s kidnapping and well I don’t wanna ever experience that with you and our baby. You are my wife. I can’t bear to lose you. Just trust me please, meine Geliebte.” Turning their lamp off, Dom then kissed the crown of her head and held her close. It was what she had needed to hear in that moment which allowed for her to eventually fall asleep.

Ela’s due date came faster than they all expected but still no baby wanting to pop on out, Gustave monitoring her just in case he needed to schedule her to be induced. Dom and Ela tried everything to try and help progress her to labor that the good doc suggested. After the second bout of sex and some really spicy food there was nothing to show for it. It wasn’t till a few days afterwards that Gustave made the executive decision to have her rushed to be induced. Unlike Elena, she would be receiving an epidural and able to deliver while conscious much to the Polish woman’s relief. Dom and Zofia left with her and Gustave while everyone else was left on base to wait for the news. Lera was video calling to keep informed while she passed on the news as it was given to everyone else. Meghan as a result had started to pace the rec room while Marius chose to sit silently. Everyone else had a betting pool going on about everything from size, time of birth and gender of the baby.

Hours passed by but eventually Gustave looked Ela and Dom in the eyes, a firm nod of his head giving them the signal that they needed. “You’re dilated enough for us to bring this baby into the world, mon amie. Ela glanced over at Zofia behind him and asked softly, “Zo will you be there with me?” The look in her big sister’s face said it all. “I’ll not leave your side I promise. Dom and I will be there through the whole thing.” Meanwhile everyone else had been informed that she would be having the kid. Jordan called out for the last few bets and the remaining operators put their money down. The closest one would get the now three hundred and fifty dollar pool. Meghan and Marius had a little personal bet on the gender since Meghan bet on it being a girl and Marius betting on a boy. Whomever won would have to take the other to dinner and let them order whatever they wanted. 

Meghan was not thrilled to hear Lera announce that not only was it a boy but that Grace had won the betting pool, everyone believing that she must have hacked the knowledge ahead of time somehow. Rolf Jan Brunsmeier was born and both parents were tired but happy according to the Russian physician. Zofia would be back soon to allow for the couple to be alone with their newborn baby and she would be bringing plenty of pictures to show off her nephew. Marius gave Meghan a wink and whispered, “I have a very nice place that Gustave suggested the other day that we can go to. I plan on ordering the entire menu so I do hope you have the cash to back it up.” Meghan just glared before storming off knowing she had lost the bet.

At the hospital Gustave had taken his leave for the time being to let the new parents adjust to their son being in their lives. Dom had maneuvered himself next to her on the bed, arm around his wife as she held their son to her chest and let him nurse. Both of them had bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep but the smiles on their lips gave away how happy they really were. Kissing her cheek, Dom murmured into her ear, “He’s got your perfect nose.” Ela still smiling, glanced up from the child in her arms. “He looks like he has your blonde hair though the nurse said it might darken in the next few months. We did good. He’s so perfect. I never wanted to be a mother but he changed all that.” Now that she thought about it this was something she had needed that she had never expected. A person to tame her wild heart and a child that would be raised better than ehr and Zofia had been. Still she had given her son her father’s name as a reminder that behind it all, Jan had good intentions. Whether he had executed them right he had wanted the best from his daughters and both while it had taken years to do so had turned out strong independent women.

The happy silence was broken only by Rolf’s soft whimpers letting her know he was done eating. Blue eyes blinked up at her after a small yawn was let out. Gustave had told her it was normal for a baby to start with blue eyes but then change as they grew bigger. Part of her wanted him to have her dark eyes but only because if he had Dom’s eye color then she would never be able to tell him no. This was her small little family and for once she knew she had found her home. No more running from others and trying to prove that she could do it all alone. Ela had found her inner peace at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long but I've been sick the past week and not been to work for over three days. I am good on my promise though and I posted the final chapter for this story. Thank you to anyone who waited <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully have part two up sometime this week. Work sucks but the gdocs app is a blessing as I can type more on my breaks. I will also be working on the next part which will be an attempt at something more lighthearted involving a Navy SEAL, Korean Batman, and a huge hangover. I should have a list of the next few ideas up with part two. Till then enjoy!


End file.
